


Just imagine

by Aylar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylar/pseuds/Aylar
Summary: Short romantic story about you. You need just imagination.





	Just imagine

Just imagine:  
Tall guy with green eyes, enters your classroom, looks at you and says:  
-Sorry could you show me the way to LLD department, please?  
And you reply  
\- Sure, sir.  
You walk through the hall alone together in silence. And suddenly he takes your hand , pulls you into the empty classroom and closes the door.  
You look at him in shock and ask nervously  
-What are u doing?!  
He doesn't reply but makes step toward you.  
You make step back and feel wall behind you, there is no way to escape. He stops, there's just one step between you.  
\- I've been waiting for this moment so long- he says  
\- Sorry, but I don't know you, I think you confused me with someone - you reply with hope.  
\- I will never confuse these beautiful eyes with someone's. Yeah, you don't know me yet, but we'll have much time for that.- his voice is deep and hoarse  
He raises up his hand slowly, and tries to touch your cheek. You push him hardly, he didn't expect that so made several steps back, you take the chance and run out the room. You stop only when reach the class. You make deep breath to calm down and enter your classroom.  
You take your place, your arms are shaking. You try to forget that episode of your life. Your deskmate asks:  
-Are you okay ? Your face is pale!  
\- Yes, I'm okay.- and try to smile.  
3 days after...  
Second lesson just ended. It was biology, boring as usual, but you got a good mark so you feel pretty good.  
Next class is English, you and your friends are talking and laughing, sitting at the classroom and waiting for teacher, she is late as usual. You are sitting with your back to the door.  
So when everyone stands up, you understand that teacher came and turn around to look at her... Next second you just freeze. You can't believe your eyes. It wasn't your usual teacher. You recognized that green eyes and attractive face. It is him!!  
You start panicking, there's mess in your head. What is going on?! Why he is here?!  
\- My name is Alexander and I'm your new English teacher.- he smiles widely showing white teeth and looks straight into your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want continuation, leave comment.


End file.
